


礼物

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 5





	礼物

星芒节，伊修加德议长的办公室的一角又一次被亮闪闪的礼物盒占据，露琪亚困难地从窗户、大门甚至壁炉里飞进来的邮递员的手里拿过铅笔在纸上写下已签收，议长的人气很高，在复兴伊修加德的几年里，结识了比过去多了一倍的朋友。从全大陆寄来的礼物盒上落了一些今年雪都的新雪，在温暖的室内迅速化成水滴，让议长的办公室里充斥着一种潮湿的味道。

艾默里克全年无休，特别是星芒节，他刚刚从为孤儿院的孩子们举办的星芒节晚会中离开，在一群脸颊红扑扑的孩子面前讲话比在严肃正经的大人面前更加困难，孩子们的眼睛明亮如挂在落了雪的松树枝头的彩灯，被那样天真的眼睛盯着，即使是艾默里克也会不自然。当他回到办公室，准备将今天最后的工作处理完毕时，被涌到他桌子底下的盒子们惊得愣了一下。

“今年格外得多。”露琪亚抱歉地说道，她手里还抱着两个包裹。

“不，没关系。”艾默里克温和地笑了笑，他弯下腰在堆积成山的礼物中有意无意地寻找着什么。

“如果您要找埃斯蒂尼安阁下的礼物，我已经放在您的桌子上了。”露琪亚善意地指向桌子。

艾默里克的脸热了一阵，他咳嗽了几声，走回桌子前，埃斯蒂尼安的礼物最容易分辨，它被一层厚厚的牛皮纸包裹着，上面系了一圈粗糙的麻绳，隔了两米也能闻到那包裹上传来的气味。

“阁下，您觉得这到底是什么？”露琪亚良好的修养让她忍住了皱起鼻子的冲动，她看着艾默里克拎起绳子的一端，举到眼前。被狂放不羁的手法包裹的礼物盒上还附带了一张“加急派送”的硬纸片，艾默里克被勾起了好奇心，能让远在帝国的埃斯蒂尼安加急派送的礼物总不会是一块形状和味道都和传统相悖的巧克力吧。

绳子被随意地丢在一边，躺在层层叠叠的牛皮纸里的是几只风干的中型鱿鱼，上面分布着不均匀的盐粒，像是出自不怎么熟练的厨师之手，即使脱离了海洋却仍在散发着不属于雪都的腥咸气味，鱿鱼那干瘪的圆眼珠滑稽地注视着议长。

艾默里克拿起一根鱿鱼须，“这要配着茶吃吗？我不确定红茶是否可以和它一起吃，如果是远东的新式茶点，埃斯蒂尼安为什么不送来茶叶呢？”

“我想这并不是需要和茶一起吃的东西。”

艾默里克小幅度地摇了摇头，“你不了解埃斯蒂尼安，他吃点心从来不会喝茶。”在两人得来不易的假期里，那时埃斯蒂尼安还没有奔波至海的另一边，尽管他对艾默里克嗜甜的小小爱好不那么热衷，但是却喜欢伊修加德精致的茶点，原苍天龙骑士的吃相同本人的性格一样豪放，几乎是一口一个小巧的蛋糕。“因为经常要在氧气和热度都很稀薄的高空工作。”埃斯蒂尼安每次都用一个理由，艾默里克只是看着他笑笑，吩咐自家的糕点师傅在埃斯蒂尼安下来拜访时准备更多的点心。想到这里，艾默里克不由得露出笑容，他颇为谨慎地将撕下的鱿鱼须放进嘴里，被刚入口突兀的咸味刺激地皱了一下眉毛。

“阁下不要勉强自己！”露琪亚的声音颤抖。

但苦涩的咸味只是开始，随着咀嚼，埃斯蒂尼安送来的鱿鱼须开始褪下原本粗糙的口感，虽然是风干制品但仍然保留了柔韧而富有弹性的口感，除开海洋食品属于大海的鲜甜外还带上了一丝若有若无的碳烤的香味。只是样子难看了点，艾默里克想，他注意到鱿鱼干下面还压着一张合上的纸，打开来看，上面写满了苍天龙骑有些惨不忍睹的字。

“给艾默里克  
下周就是星芒节了，不管你是否相信，就连冷冰冰的加雷马人也会在魔导装甲上挂满彩灯，我经常在加雷马的街头看到穿着新年衣服的小孩子，如果不是亲眼所见，我大概也不敢相信这样的地方的人们也会露出发自内心的笑容。随信附上我为你准备的礼物。  
ps你送给我的衣服我穿上很暖和”

艾默里克合上信纸将它稳妥地夹在了自己最常看的一本书里，注意到露琪亚好奇的神情，他笑着说道：“露琪亚，我又有一件不得不拜托你的事了。”

“您说。”

“再去给埃斯蒂尼安寄去一件保暖衣吧，这次我想换一个颜色，对了，能在为我烧上一壶茶吗，这鱿鱼须确实有点咸了。”


End file.
